Little Red Riding Hood
by Rose Mistress
Summary: Yugi's granfather is sick and he has to deliver some medicine. But a sly werewolf leads him onto a different path farther than intended. What will he do when he ends up at the wolves' den?
1. A House Call

Zypher: Well, here's another story that wouldn't go away. Curse you plot bunnies! Ah, I'm kidding, I love them. -hugs bunnies- Anyways, here I am with another one of my crazy crossovers, this time its Little Red Riding Hood. Since I have a love for Yugi and the adventures I put him in, you can guess who will be playing Little Red Riding Hood at this point. The Wolf you can guess. I won't say any names yet. All I can say is that this plot will be different than the story for that matter (even though this crossover been done alot already XP). But enough of my rambling, here's Little Red Riding Hood for you.

Summary: Yugi's grandpa is sick. The problem is he lives far away. So Yugi has to go there to deliever some of his mom's homemade medicine for him. But with two paths, one being long and ther other being longer than the first but heading to the same location, will a sly werewolf lead him off course and then to its own home after seeing the sweet boy?

Disclaimer: How many times have I put up 'I don't own Yugioh'? I will never own it in my life. The only thing related closely to it will be my stories and my stories only. So no sue, especially you lawyers. -Glares at them but runs as they started the usual routine of running in circles, dodging flying rotten fruit from them-

* * *

Little Red Riding Hood

Chapter 1

* * *

Yugi was upstairs, doing his homework. It was the weekend and he was planning to spend the day outside after he did his homework. He lived with his mom who was great at making herbal medicines. She even had her own garden filled with different herbs to make her medicines. Yugi was happy to live out here in the quietness of nature than in the hustle and bustle of the city. He made many friends here as well and they all go to his school and share the same classes with him. He hoped to find them when he went out today.

He finished the last of his homework and got up from his desk, placing his things into his bag before heading downstars. Yugi's mom looked up. "Ah, Yugi. Just who I'm looking for. I need you to do something for me." she said as she walked over to him. "What is it, mom?" Yugi asked. "Your grandfather is sick again. Seems he caught a slight fever. I'm busy with making some medicine that I need to deliver for another family so can you go over to his home and give him some medicine and food?" she asked as she handed him a basket.

"Sure. I wonder how he got a fever this time?" Yugi questioned as they walked towards the door. "He said he was out last night, looking for some animal that was nearby and since a cold wind was blowing at that time and he was only in his pajamas, he wasn't prepared for the cold that was coming, especially since he told me he spent almost the whole night out there looking for that animal." she said.

"Let me guess, you scolded him over to phone about looking for animals late at night." Yugi said with a small laugh. "Yes I did. He knows he's too old to be out hunting for animals. Who knows if it was a wolf that was out there. He could've been hurt instead of getting a cold." she said before looking down to him.

"And you be careful too. I heard in town that there were sightings of a huge wolf in the forest. Stay on the main path and don't leave off of it no matter what." Yugi nodded. "Don't worry, mom. I'll be careful. I won't let no wolf get me." Yugi said as he left out, waving back to her as he walked.

* * *

In the forest, a large shadow was passing through the trees and bushes, looking for a meal. _'There has to be something good out here. I would've gone after that old man last night if my instincts didn't tell me I should've wait. Saying that I would get something better if I don't attack the old man just yet.'_ The shadow thought as he saw a little batch of bunnies nibbling some grass.

The shadow licked its lips and snuck towards them, being silent with its movement. The bunnies were unaware of the shadow until a twig snapped under its paw and they looked up. Seeing gleaming red eyes looking to them, they hopped off just as the shadow lunged for them. They disappeared in a nearby burrow and the shadows growled, revealing itself to be a large, black wolf with strange crimson eyes which is odd for a wolf.

He growled again and started digging at the hole, hoping to reach them before they got away but heard something. A voice of a child coming through the forest. He moved away from his target and went toward the bushes, wanting to know the person who is singing such a beautiful melody that soothed the savage and ravenous beast within him.

* * *

Yugi sung softly as he walked on the path toward his grandfather's house, the red hooded cloak billowing behind him. He gotten the cloak from a nice old woman when he walked through town and although he didn't really wanted to take it from the woman, seeing as she might need it more, but she insisted so he accepted it. He continued to sing as he walked along the path, unaware of who was watching him.

The wolf mewled softly, awed at the child's beauty._ 'Out of all the people that walked across this path, I've never seen someone so beautiful.'_ The wolf thought. He wanted to meet him, this boy of childish delight, but he knew he couldn't appear as a wolf or else he would scare him off and he definitely didn't want that. So, without a second thought, he shifted into his human form and stood up, heading to where the path split, having an idea that may work.

* * *

Yugi continued walked until he reached the split in the path and saw someone standing there. His mother always told him to never talk with someone you don't know and he was planning to bypass the man but he called out to him and he stopped. "Hello, what may your name be?" the older teen asked, looking towards him with those mysterious red eyes. Yugi turned to him, oddly drawn into the teen's red gaze. "Oh, I'm Yugi. What is your name?" he asked, knowing he shouldn't be talking with him but something about him makes him want to know more.

"I'm Yami. Why is someone like you out here in the forest where rumors of a wolf is travelling around, hm?" he asked as he walked over to Yugi. "Well, my grandfather is sick again, saying he was chasing an animal that was near his house last night and my mom wanted me to deliver some medicine and food to him since he will be bedridden for a while." Yugi said. Yami smirked lightly. _'So, that what my instincts were trying to tell me. They somehow knew this young, delectable boy would be coming by.'_

"Ah, he must've saw the wolf that all the townspeople have been talking about. I have seen this wolf myself and he is a force to be reckon with." Yami said, glad that the townspeople feared him but of course, he didn't want Yugi to fear him and knew of the perfect story to tell him. "Really, there is a wolf in the forest?" Yugi asked and he nodded. "Yes, he's a huge wolf, bigger than you even. He had sleek black fur that's blacker than the coals you use to heat your home, his paws so big that they could tear down a tree within minutes. And his teeth, sharp as needles and can rip you apart.

"The last thing that makes this wolf so horrifying is his eyes. That haunting gaze will have you entranced like a spell done by the finest temptress. But no need to worry, little one. I can tell just by looking at you that you would never be harmed by the beast. There has even been rumors that there should be another along with him but I know he wouldn't harm you as well." Yami said, Yugi's rapt attention focused on him and his story.

"Are you really sure the wolf wouldn't hurt me?" Yugi asked, now curious of how he could know that the wolf wouldn't hurt him. "I'm sure of it. How could anything harm such an innocent person such as yourself. I'll be appalled to hear that someone would hurt you." Yami said. Yugi looked down, not wanting to tell him that he was right. Yami was now truly appalled. Someone dares hurt this child? "Who, Yugi? Tell me, who hurts you?" Yami asked as he knelt down to him.

"I really don't want to say." Yugi whispered. "Please, Yugi. Tell me." Yami pleaded. He sighed before nodding. "Ok, I'll tell you. There's this boy at my school. His name is Ushio. When my friends aren't around, he catches me in a dark alley or somewhere where no one would hear me call for help and beats me. I don't know why though. When I ask, he says that I might be different, like some sort of monster and doesn't deserve to be here in a world full of normal people. He thinks I'm some sort of werewolf or something just because my mom grows a herb garden." Yugi said.

Yami growled deeply, now angry that someone would dare hurt Yugi and insult his kind as monsters. "Don't worry, Yugi. I'll watch over you from now on. I will never let him hurt you again." Yami said. Yugi looked up to him and smiled. "Thanks, Yami." Yugi said before remembering what he needed to do.

"Oh, I almost forgot. I need to take these things to my grandfather. I'm sorry that I have to go but I can't forget about my sick grandfather." Yugi said as he started to walk off. "I hope to see you again, Yami." he said. Yami watched him go. "Wait Yugi. I have a better idea." Yami said. Yugi looked back. "What is it?" he asked. "Well, instead of taking this path, why don't you take the other? It's much more faster." Yami said.

"As much as I would like to, I can't veer off this one. This will take me straight to my grandfather's house and I need to get there quickly and back before dusk." Yugi said. "Yugi, I know these forests well. I have travelled these paths many times. For once, taking this one will get you there sooner. I'm sure of it." Yami said. Yugi thought about it. _'Maybe I should take it. If he's right and its faster than this one, I will get to grandfather's house sooner.'_ Yugi thought. "Ok. I guess if you did go through these paths more than once, you may just be right." Yugi said with a smile.

Yami smiled as well. "Well, you better be going then if you want to get to his house soon." Yami said and Yugi nodded. "Thank you so much, Yami! If I didn't know this path was faster, I would've been taking a long time to get back home." Yugi said happily. "No problem. Now go on now before you worry your dear grandfather." Yami said and he nodded. "Once again, thank you. I hope we can see each other again real soon." Yugi said as he left once more, singing the same song he started before he met Yami.

Yami smirked once more. _'Don't worry, little one, we'll be seeing each other very soon but not as we did just now.'_ Yami thought as he became a wolf once more and headed off towards his grandfather's house. _'That old man owes me something for not eating him the night before and he has. By letting this child of such innocence and beauty meet with me. And now that he has gave me a gift, it time for me to have my meal and he's on the menu.'_ Yami thought as he ran off, hoping to reach Yugi's grandfather before he does. The last thing he wanted is for him to see the wolf he said wasn't so bad eating his grandfather.

* * *

Zypher: Well, that will be all for the first chapter. I have a feeling this may be a story that I will get finished with sooner than others but we'll never know, depending if you lovely readers give me suggestions in new chapters. Anyways, please review as always and I'll see you in the next chapter which should be out sooner than my others.


	2. Learning of Another Wolf in the Forest

Zypher: I thank you all for reviewing. Like I said in the last chapter, since this story may turn out to be shorter than the others unless you give me some suggestions for new chapters, I'll work on this a little more but I will post up others chapter if I get working on them in between this story. But as always, thanks for reading and here's the next chapter for you.

* * *

Little Red Riding Hood

Chapter 2

* * *

Yami continued onto his way toward Yugi's grandfather home but stopped when he reached the house. The door was hanging off the hinges and it seemed there was a struggle inside the partially open door. He walked over and inside, looking around before picking up the faint scent of blood. He followed it to Sugoroku's room and saw that blood splattered across the walls and bed.

_'Looks like someone got here before me but who could possibly done it?'_ Yami thought as he sniffed around again and finally picked up a faint trace of a wolf's scent. _'There was another wolf here but I can tell it wasn't Aqua. He never leaves the den much unless it's to hunt. Can there possibly another wolf around?'_ he thought once more before leaving out the room and the house.

_'I can't let Yugi know his grandfather is gone. He may think I'm the one that took him away and possibly killed him.'_ he thought once more before leaving, running through the path that Yugi was taking.

* * *

Yugi continued to walk to his grandfather's, unaware of who was watching. Another wolf, the same one that killed his grandfather, watched him with hunger showing in his olive-colored eyes. He was about to walk out if he didn't sniff out Yami coming. He growled and ran off before he could be found. Yugi heard the growl and stopped, looking around. Yami finally showed up and barked, catching Yugi's attention. He looked towards him and was about to back away from him but saw the wolf wasn't attacking.

_'Could this be the wolf Yami was telling me about?'_ Yugi wondered. Yami barked again and walked over to him, pushing him back. "What are you doing? I must get to my grandfather's." Yugi said but Yami shook his head, wishing he could speak to him but he didn't want to reveal to Yugi just yet that he was a werewolf. He barked again and tried to motion with the best of his abilities that his grandfather was dead. Yugi watched him before speaking. "What are you trying to tell me?" he asked, now fearing the worse.

Yami sighed before tugging Yugi onto his back and ran off toward his grandfather's house, hating to show him what happened but he rather be there for him when he does find out if he didn't went for him.

* * *

When they finally reached the house, Yugi looked to the door and saw claw marks as he got off Yami's back. He ran up to the door and touched the claw marks silently before going inside. Yami followed quietly and saw Yugi down on his knees, the basket of medicine and food beside him. "What happened? Who could've done this?" Yugi whispered. Yami walked over to him and nuzzled him lightly, barking softly. Yugi looked up to him before thinking something. "Do you think, a wolf could've done this? Another wolf other than you?" Yugi asked and he nodded.

"Do you think that it could possibly be the other wolf that was rumored to be in this forest as well?" he asked again and Yami shook his head quickly. Yami knew Aqua wouldn't go so low as to hurt someone if and only if there wasn't something he could catch easily from the forest. "Then, that might mean there's a third wolf in the forest. I must go and warn the town to watch out for this other wolf." Yugi said as he got up once more.

He was about to leave when Yami tugged on his cloak. He whimpered softly and Yugi stroked his head. "Sorry, but I must go. It's getting close to dusk anyway so I need to get home. Maybe I'll come back through the forest to see you one day." Yugi said and Yami nodded.

Yugi pat his head once more and giving him some food, which he ate gratefully, he left his grandfather's home. Yami watched him go before he shifted into a human. _'I need to find that wolf. Whoever it was, he will put everyone in danger and with danger will make the town mark the forest off limits and I will never see Yugi again.'_ Yami thought as he started to travel through the forest for any sign of another wolf.

* * *

Yugi finally made it back home and his mom was waiting for him. "Ah, Yugi. You finally got back. What took you so long?" His mother asked. "Sorry mom, but something happened when I got over to grandfather's today." Yugi said softly. She walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Why? What happened?" He was quiet for a while before speaking.

"A wolf got into his house and killed him. I know you told me to not talk to strangers but a man that was at the crosswalks told me about the wolves that were in the forest and I don't believe them to be the ones to attack grandpa." Yugi said. "Yugi, even if that man said that, one of those wolves could've attack your grandfather. Those were the only two wolves that people in town said they have seen and they would have to be dangerous if not many people came back after a trip there. Those that make it are lucky to be alive with minor wounds." she said.

Yugi sighed and nodded, not wanting to tell his mom about when he did meet a wolf. _'I wish she would believe me. I would have to show her to make her believe me.'_ he thought. "Well, I better get to bed since I do have school tomorrow." Yugi said as he placed the red cloak on a hook and gave the basket to his mother. "Ok, Yugi. Goodnight." she said and he nodded before heading upstairs.

* * *

Yami had no luck with finding another wolf in the forest so he decided to head back to the den where Aqua was and told him about Yugi. "I never met such a beautiful person coming across the path in many centuries, Aqua. You should see him for yourself." Yami said as he sat beside him. "Really, when did you meet him?" Aqua asked. He was the only know dragon werewolf to be living in this time, most of his kind being killed off in the great hunt years ago.

"I met him when I was looking for something to eat. I was going to go after that old man last night but my instincts held me back and I'm glad for it. Anyway, I found some bunnies around and was going after them when I heard his sweet voice. I couldn't help but find who it was. And when I saw him, I knew holding off my hunger before was a good thing." Yami said.

"Hmm, he does sound wonderful. Do you think he may come back through the forest? I would like to meet him myself." Aqua asked. "Maybe not but I have another plan in mind and that's to go after the person that has been hurting him. I thought I would never hear someone harming such a person after seeing him but I was wrong and I hate that boy with passion. He insulted our race by calling us monsters." Yami growled, remembering what Yugi told him of Ushio. Aqua growled as well. "So, what are you going to do about him then?" Aqua asked.

"What I usually do. Lead him here and devour him. Either that or take care of him if I see him hurt Yugi while I'm around. I will not let him have the satisfaction of harming Yugi because of what he thinks." Yami said as he got up. "Would you like to join me?" he asked. Aqua nodded and got up as well.

They both shifted into their wolf forms and ran out from their den, heading into town, following Yugi's faint scent to his home where they would wait for him and follow him to school and back until Ushio shows himself. _'You will pay for hurting him Ushio. I'll make sure your death is quick and painful.'_ Yami thought as they finally reached the town and waited to make sure no one was out on the streets before they went through the town and towards Yugi's home.

* * *

Yugi didn't go to sleep just yet. He still thought about who could've killed his grandfather. _'I know it couldn't be one of the wolves. The one I met was so nice to me and didn't hurt me at all. I really want to tell my mom but then she will forbid me from going near the forest at all if she didn't think about doing so after this.'_ Yugi thought. He heard something hit his window and got up, walking over and looking outside. He saw Yami waving to him and he waved back before opening the window.

"What are you doing here, Yami?" Yugi asked. "I followed you back home after seeing your grandfather's home in ruin. I hoped to walk you home but you wasn't there when I got there and I thought something may have happened when I saw the claw marks on the door. But I saw you with a black wolf when I came by the path again and knew you were in good hands until you left him." Yami said, deliberately leaving out that he was the wolf in question.

"Really? I didn't hear no one following me when I left my grandfather's. Oh well. What are you going to do then? You can't really stay out in the yard." Yugi said. "I know but I want you to meet a friend of mine real quick before we leave." Yami said as Aqua came out from his hiding place. "Hello, Yugi. Yami has told me a lot about you and I'm very fascinated by your beauty." Aqua whispered, looking up to him.

Yugi blushed softly. "Uh, thank you, I guess. What is your name?" he asked. "I am Aqua. It's nice to make your acquaintance, Yugi." he said. "Likewise. Anyways, you guys better leave now. I don't want my mom to know you're out here seeing me." Yugi said. "Ok Yugi. If we can, we'll accompany you to school tomorrow if you like." Yami said.

Yugi nodded. "That will be nice. Wait for me in the town square and I'll meet you there tomorrow. My school is not far from there." Yugi said. _'Maybe with them by my side, Ushio will leave me alone in the morning but I won't guarantee my safety after school.'_ he thought sadly. "Ok, we'll meet you there tomorrow. See you then." Yami said as they left. Yugi watched them go before he went back inside and closed the window.

* * *

Zypher: Done with this chapter. Normally I had a different idea for this chapter but the power of your reviews changed it. If you want the chapter that I had in mind, say so in your review and I'll write it for you as an bonus chapter either before chapter 3 or at the end of the story. Anyways, review and I'll see you in the next chapter.

Challenge: The challenge will be to guess who the third wolf is based off of. You only have one clue and it's that the wolf has olive eyes. There is, in my view, only one character in the show that has the same eye color. If you can figure out who it is, you can have one of two prizes, a guest one-shot story with an original character, if you have one and your own plot, or an appearance in one chapter to one of my stories that I'm working on. Say which one you would like and tell em your answer. I have a feeling you all may guess right though. Anyways, put in your guesses and in next chapter, whether it's the bonus or third chapter, I will tell who won.


	3. Taking Down Your Worse Nightmare

Zypher: Hello everyone. Welcome to the next chapter of Little Red Riding Hood. As for the challenge I gave, I'll make it go on for one more chapter since I guess I didn't give enough for you to guess the right character. Only Red Dragon got it right but I won't say who just yet. Anyways, I'll give you two more clues that should really help.

1. He's made two appearance in two of my stories as of now. This will be the third time.

2. He's in both the dubbed and subbed but he has two different spellings for his first name.

That should be enough info to figure him out. Anyways, since I didn't get any reviews on whether you want the bonus chapter up right now, I'm going to the third chapter as of now. Tell me if you want the bonus chapter as the next chapter and I'll write it, if not then it will be at the end of the story. Please enjoy the next chapter of Little Red Riding Hood.

Note: Thanks for the helpful criticism yaoigoddess, I'll take up on that :D

* * *

Little Red Riding Hood

Chapter 3

* * *

The next day, Yugi got up and quickly got ready for school before heading downstairs. His mom gave him his lunch and something to eat on the way to school before shooing him out the door. He ate the apple his mom gave him before he headed towards the town square. Just as Yami said, they were there waiting for him at the town square. Yugi smiled and ran over to them. "Morning, Yami and Aqua." Yugi greeted as he stopped before them. "Good morning, Yugi. Are you ready?" Aqua asked and he nodded and they soon started to make their way to Yugi's school.

Like Yugi predicted, as long as he was around Yami and Aqua, Ushio didn't even come near him at all but he was still worried about what would happen when he gets to lunch, or out of school for that matter. When they got there, Yugi feared the worse but didn't show it to Yami or Aqua.

"Well, he we are. I best be getting to class now." Yugi said. They nodded. "I guess we'll see you after school then. Have a good day, Yugi." Yami spoke before they left but they didn't go far from the school. Yugi sighed softly before heading inside, hoping that Ushio will leave him alone today.

* * *

But no such luck. As he thought, Ushio came up to him at lunch and his friends weren't nearby to watch over him so he was the brunt of Ushio's wrath. "So, you decided to walk with someone to school today little runt. You know that I hate witnesses." he growled and Yugi shivered in fright. "You're lucky that there are people out here but when it come to be after school, you will pay. You better meet me here after school. If not, then I will hunt you down like the animal you are." Ushio hissed before leaving.

Yugi sighed softly and started to eat his lunch, glad that Ushio didn't take it off of him. _'Why does he think I'm a monster? I'm normal like anyone else. Just because his family has been hunting for those two wolves for the longest time after hearing about them doesn't mean I would know anything about them even though I met one after that accident.' _Yugi thought before he continued to eat his lunch, unaware that Yami and Aqua were watching him from afar and growled lowly at what Ushio was planning.

* * *

As school ended, Yugi dreaded going outside but he rather not have more problems arising with not showing up. "Ok Yugi, we'll see you tomorrow. We got to get going now." Jou said as he and the rest of his friends left. Yugi gulped fearfully before heading outside and saw Ushio waiting for him. He closed his eyes as Ushio came over to him and gripped the back of his shirt and dragged him off. Too bad Ushio didn't realized he just angered what his family's been hunting greatly.

* * *

Yugi was thrown to the ground as they came into an abandoned barn in a old farm. "Now, you know how much I hate witnesses and it seems our normal spots are too close to people nowadays. So I chose here but enough about that, you know what to do, runt, now get on with it." Ushio said. Yugi started to cry slightly but was smack harshly for it and he got started with shedding his clothing to Ushio's lusty gaze. He grinned as he watched before taking off his own and once Yugi was done, he pushed him to the ground and straddled his waist.

"Now, stay quiet. I bet you are quite the screamer and I rather not have someone come and see us here." Ushio said as he got prepared to enter Yugi's small form but was stopped when he was tackled down by a large form. he was dazed and that gave enough time for Yugi to sit up and see who helped. He was surprised to see it was the black wolf he met with the other day. He wasn't alone. Another black wolf, only this one seemed to be a shade lighter than the other and his eyes looked to be a darker crimson, or scarlet, was there, glaring towards Ushio.

The other wolf ran over to him and whimpered softly. Yugi ran a hand over his head, reassuring that he was alright. He barked softly before turning toward Yami who was growling lowly. "You, you're the wolf my parents have been looking for." Ushio said before smirking, not at all afraid of the two wolves. He got up and went over to his discarded clothing, pulling out a knife from his pants pocket before pulling them on.

"And you brought a friend. That makes everything much easier. Everyone has been worried about you wolves and what you have been doing and my parents have been looking for you both. Once I bring back your pelts, my family will be we known throughout the town," he said and then turned to Yugi.

"And once we have the choice of getting whatever we want, you're the first on my list." Ushio said, a mocking grin clear on his face. Yugi shivered in fear and Yami growled before attacking. Ushio punched him away but that left him vulnerable to an attack by Aqua. He was knocked down by the large wolf and the knife slipped from his grip.

He held Aqua by his neck as he tried to bite down on his throat but no luck for he was stronger than him. Yami got back up and shook his head before turning towards Ushio once more and attacked him again, biting down on the arm holding Aqua and he hissed in pain, letting go of Aqua and he jumped back.

Yugi watched silently, hoping that Yami and Aqua will win. He rather be saved by them then to have them get killed and be used like a slave by Ushio. They repeatedly attacked Ushio, making sure he couldn't reach his knife. But he was able to reach his knife without them seeing him reach for it and with a quick swipe, he caught Yami along his chest. He howled in pain before he growled lowly and right before his and Yugi's eyes, he shifted his form into that of a more humanoid wolf, much larger than before. He stood up on his hind legs and glared down at Ushio who started to back away.

He snarled before lunging at him, his scream echoing in the barn before they went silent. Yugi was shielded by Aqua so he wouldn't see the carnage. He barked softly and Yugi nodded as he went to pick up his clothes, doing his best to not look back towards Yami. Yami feasted on the body, swallowing it whole and licking the blood gathered on his muzzle before kneeling down to the ground, the wound in his chest now affecting him after the adrenaline rush left him.

Yugi finally placed his shirt back on and ran over to Yami. "Are you alright?" he asked quietly. He only whimpered and Yugi knew in his state, he couldn't get back to the forest and he didn't want to leave him here so he had only one option left and he really hoped his mom will agree to it.

Unknown to him, someone followed them and she was in awe at seeing Yami and Aqua. _'The town will want to know this. They were right about there being wolves in the forest but who knew they would be werewolves from what I just saw.'_ she thought before leaving.

* * *

Yugi's mother opened the door when she heard a knock and almost gasped when she saw here son with the two wolves. More like wolf and wounded werehuman. "Mom, please. We need to bring them inside. He's wounded because he was protecting me." Yugi pleaded. She look towards them and seeing the deep gash wound, she looked towards her son once more.

"Are you sure they're safe?" she asked. He nodded and she sighed lightly. "Alright, since I know you're determined with this, they can stay but only until he is healed. Once he is, they'll have to go back so the townspeople won't find out we're housing them." she said and Yugi nodded.

"Thanks mom!" Yugi said happily before he led Yami and Aqua up to his room. He helped Yami lie on the bed before he looked up to see his mom bringing some medical supplies in. "Let me handle this, Yugi. I'll make sure he will be alright soon." she said and he nodded. He took Aqua with him as he left the room and she went to work with wrapping his wound.

* * *

Yugi sat in the living room with Aqua, looking up to the stairs. "Oh, I hope he's alright. You and him did alot just to save me." Yugi said and Aqua nuzzled him lightly, barking softly. Yugi pat his head lightly and Aqua closed his eyes in content. It wasn't long before his mom came back downstairs. "Ok, Yugi, he's all patched up now. You can go see him. I'll bring something up for him later." she said. "Thanks, mom, for everything. Especially letting them stay here until's he's healed." Yugi said and she smiled softly before nodding.

She left to head into the kitchen as Yugi went upstairs with Aqua. He entered his room and saw Yami sitting up, looking to him. He barked softly and got up, wincing lightly because of the wound. Yugi ran over to him and gently sat him back down on the bed. "Stay, you need to rest. That gash was very deep and seeing as you're no normal wolf, you'll need all the rest you need until your wound's completely healed." Yugi said and Yami nodded although he didn't want to be in bed all the time. He yawned and lied back down on the bed, pulling Yugi onto the bed with him.

He blushed softly but patted Yami's muzzle. "I guess I need some rest too after what happened. Who knows what would've happened if you two didn't came in time to help me." Yugi said before yawning as well. He snuggled up against Yami's chest, making sure he didn't hit the bandage and placed his head in the crook of his neck, sighing softly.

Yami ran a large paw along his back until he felt Yugi's breathing even out and he smiled softly. /"We will always be here for you, Yugi. We will never let another harm you ever again."/ he spoke softly before he went to sleep as well, holding Yugi close to him.

* * *

Zypher: There, that will be all for this chapter. Nothing much to say here, just review and make your guesses again for the challenge. Don't forget to add what prize you want in your review, either a character showing up in a story of your choice or a one-shot story of your own making that you want me to write for you (though I am oddly obssessed with making only yaoi pairing only stories except for Diamond/Crimson but I'll make an exception here XP). See you in the next chapter.


	4. Yami and Aqua's Secret

Zypher: How's it going everyone? Anyways, before we get started with the next chapter to Little Red Riding Hood, the only person who guessed right was DreamCherry66. The answer was Siegfried. Should've said he had a light turquoise colored eyes instead of olive but that's how they looked like to me at first. Oh well, anyways, DreamCherry, leave me what you want me to do for you in your next review. If it's a one-shot you want, leave the plot so I can write it for you. If it's a character, give me all the info about the character and what you want him/her to do in a story of your choice.

But enough of that for now. As always, thanks for your reviews and here's the next chapter to Little Red Riding Hood.

* * *

Little Red Riding Hood

Chapter 4

* * *

Yugi's mom walked in with a tray of food and smiled softly at the adorable picture. Yugi was still snuggled up against Yami while he had his arms wrapped around him gently. Aqua was asleep at the bottom of the bed but woke up when he heard her come in. _'Maybe they're aren't as bad as I thought. They may kill people to feed themselves but when it comes to Yugi, they are just as nice.'_ she thought before setting the tray on the table.

She walked over to Aqua and started to stroke his head. "I can see what my son sees in you. You may be something everyone fears but you do that for your survival, not for the fun of it. You two are actually nicer than everyone thinks." she said and Aqua barked softly.

She laughed softly and pat his head once more before she picked up one of the plates that had a stack of bacon and sausage on it and gave it to him. He barked again before he started to eat. Yugi woke up to the smell of food and sat up, making sure he didn't touch Yami's wound and looked to his mother. "Good morning, mom." Yugi said.

She smiled to him. "Good morning Yugi. I brought breakfast up for you and the wolves. I must deliver some medicine to another family and then have to go to the orphanage to check over the children so I won't be back til later on tonight. I want you to stay inside and watch over your wounded friend. Remember, if he's better, you must let him and your other wolf friend go back into the forest so no one from the town will know they were here. Since I see they are more nicer around you, I will let you go and visit them if you wish." she said and Yugi smiled before nodding.

"Thanks, mom. And I'm happy that you understand that they aren't as everyone thinks they are." Yugi said. "Your welcome. Well, I best be going now. Remember what I said, Yugi." Yugi's mom said before she left. Yugi took another plate from the tray before he started to eat as well.

Soon, Yami woke up and looked around before sitting up. Yugi turned to him and smiled. "Morning. My mom made some breakfast for us before she left. Would you like some?" Yugi asked and Yami nodded, propping himself along the headboard. Yugi placed his clean plate to the side and got up from the bed, taking the last plate that was sitting on the tray and sat back down on the bed. He fed Yami quietly and once he polished everything off his plate, he placed the plate, along with his and Aqua's back onto the tray and picked it up.

"I'll take these downstairs. Why don't you two relax for a while." Yugi said. They nodded and Yugi went downstairs with the tray in hand. When he was gone, Aqua turned to Yami. /"So, how long do you think it would take for your wound to heal?"/ Aqua asked. /"It shouldn't be too long. Maybe a week or so but I wish that it wouldn't heal so soon. I like having such hospitality such as this. Especially with someone like Yugi."/ Yami said. Aqua nodded. /"Yes, I agree with you. If only the townspeople would understand that."/ Aqua said.

* * *

In the town, the same girl from before was talking with a small group of the townspeople. "What do you mean a young boy is taking care of the wolves from the forest? That's impossible since they kill any person that come across one of them." A man said. "But I'm sure of it. He was caught by another boy and before something could happen, two wolves went into the abandoned barn and ate the other boy before he could hurt the younger. I saw it myself and I could prove it to you if needed." Anzu said.

"Girl, we won't believe you unless we heard it from a better source. Like Mrs. Motou. She's always right about everything and has helped this town a lot." Another man, Ushio's father to be exact, said. "But that just it. Her son is taking care of them. When one of the wolves got injured, he took him home and obviously, his mom is caring for the wounded werewolf. Ushio was the boy that got killed by them for trying to hurt Yugi!" she shouted. Ushio's father finally looked to her. "You're saying my boy got killed by the wolves because he was trying to hurt someone." he said before he snorted.

"As much as I should be feeling sorry for him, that should teach that boy something in the afterlife but still, those wolves shouldn't be in town and I can bet once they get healed, they would come after us for a meal if Mrs. Motou isn't feeding them so I'll go see if you're right girl. If not, I don't want to ever see you in this town again." he said before he left. Everyone else did as well. She sighed, knowing she had to figure out a way to expose that Yugi and his mother was taking care of the wolves.

_'But the only way to do that is lure them from the house and into town but that will be impossible.'_ Anzu thought as she started heading towards Yugi, ready to confront him about the wolves.

* * *

Currently, Yugi was stroking Yami's head, listening to him as he purred softly which was very shocking to him. He smiled softly though, glad that he was able to help the werewolf from danger. The only problem though is that he didn't know it was truly Yami. Yami himself was still thinking of whether he should show Yugi who he and Aqua truly were. He didn't want to keep it a secret from the boy but he still feared his reaction. He really did like the boy when he first met him, so did Aqua, but by telling him that he and Aqua was a werewolf may become a burden on him.

He definately didn't want that so he decided to wait just a little longer. _'Hopefully telling him later won't be too late.'_ Yami thought. Aqua was looking out the window, towards the town when he saw something, or someone, heading their way. He barked softly and left the window. Yugi looked up. "What's wrong?" he asked, he nodded his head towards the window and Yugi got up from the bed, Yami whimpering softly before he got up as well, be careful with his wound and stood beside Yugi at the window.

He looked around before he spotted the same person that Aqua saw. "That's Ushio's dad I believe. What is he doing here?" Yugi murmured before something dawned on him. "Oh no, you don't think someone saw you two helping me and killing his son? If someone did then we might be in trouble." Yugi said, now worrying. Yami snarled softly before he led Yugi away from the window and out the room. He led him downstairs and stopped at the door. Yami tried to motion to him to the best of his abilities without speaking for Yugi to make up a story about what happened.

Yugi watched him quietly before speaking. "You want to make up a story so he won't figure out you and the other wolf killed Ushio?" Yugi questioned and he nodded. Yugi nodded as well. "I can handle that. Go back upstairs and don't make a sound so he wouldn't bother to check in here." Yugi said and Yami nodded once more before heading back upstairs to lie down.

Yugi watched him go before he heard and knock at the door and opened it. "Hello, Mr. Kazura. What brings you here?" Yugi asked. "Some girl said she saw you yesterday being caught and beaten by my son but the two wolves from the forest saved you and devoured him. She also mentioned that they were supposed to be in your home somewhere." he said.

"Oh no. She must be bluffing. After what happened yesterday, I'm not allowed to go into the forest so I wouldn't be caught by the wolves so there can't be no possible way that the wolves helped me. As for Ushio. I don't know what happened." Yugi said, hoping that the story would work.

He nodded. "I knew that girl was wrong. Why would two deadly beasts such as them help the common folk? Thanks for your help there. If you wasn't here, I might've barged in myself and took a look around to make sure she wasn't saying a lie. Well, I need to get going now so you watch out for that girl. She may try something to make your life even worse after getting kicked out the town by trying to make us think the wolves were in town." Mr. Kazura said before leaving. Yugi watched him go before closing the door.

"At least I was able to avoid him. If he knew they were in here, he would've killed them. At least he's alot nicer than Ushio was. Wonder what caused Ushio to be so evil?" he wondered before he left to head back upstairs.

* * *

Anzu watched them from behind a giant boulder and growled in anger. "He slipped away as if they weren't in there. I know they are in there! Yugi will pay for this for making me sound like a delusional person!" Anzu growled as she walked over to his house and looked for a tree large enough that she could look into one of the rooms on the second floor. She was lucky enough to get a room that Yugi was in and she smirked, seeing that she wasn't being delusional and that the wolf and werewolf were in there.

_'Now, if only I can get the townspeople to know that.'_ she thought as she watched silently.

* * *

Yugi came back upstairs and Aqua walked over to him and whimper softly. He pat his head lightly. "Don't worry, everything's alright now." Yugi said and Aqua barked softly before nuzzling him, making the smaller boy laugh. Yugi pat his head once more before he went to sit back on the bed beside Yami. Yami watched him quietly and knowing he may be in danger soon with the townspeople, he must tell him who he was. /"Yugi, look at me."/ he said and Yugi looked around, wondering who spoke to him. The voice though, sounded very familiar.

"Who's there?" he called softly. /"It's me, Yami. I didn't want to tell you until you're ready but you need to know. I am the werewolf you saved."/ Yami confessed and Yugi turned to him. _'I should've known. His crimson eyes, just like he told me when I met him as a human. His gaze entranced me as soon as I look into them.'_ Yugi thought.

"Really? I didn't know you were a werewolf. Why didn't you tell me when we first met?" Yugi asked. /"I didn't want to burden you. If you knew and told someone that hated the wolves in the forest by accident, it would've caused a problem for you and your mother and we didn't want that."/ Yami said.

"We, you don't mean..." Yugi started and Aqua hopped onto the bed as well. /"Yes, I am a werewolf as well."/ Aqua said. /"Hopefully this won't change anything between us, Yugi."/ Yami said, fearing the worse. "No, even if you both are werewolves, you are still my friends for you did a lot to help me out yesterday." Yugi said as he moved over to Yami and hugged him, burying his face into his furry neck. "Nothing except you or Aqua hurting me would change nothing at all." he continued. Yami smiled and wrapped his arms around him once more, stroking Yugi's back comfortingly until the younger boy had fallen asleep and he placed him to lay down beside him.

Aqua lied down at the bottom of the bed once more. /"At least he didn't react as you thought, Yami."/ Aqua said. /"I'm glad he didn't. Now the problem would be telling him how we feel and what his reaction would be to that."/ Yami said as he looked down to him, running his paw through Yugi's hair lightly. /"I'm sure he may feel the same for us both. We will just have to wait before we tell him."/ Aqua said and Yami nodded.

_'Hopefully you are right, Aqua.'_ he thought as he brought Yugi to lay on his chest, the wound healed enough to not cause much pain to him, and wrapped his arms around the younger's waist, falling asleep by the sound of Yugi's breathing.

* * *

Outside, Anzu growled, seeing at how close they were to Yugi and vowed to do something about it. _'And I have to perfect way how to lure them away and into town but unfortunately, I will have to wait until that werewolf is healed before I can do anything.'_ Anzu thought as she climbed back down the tree, falling when she was 10 feet above the ground and limped back home, glad she didn't live in the town or else she would've be ran out before she could step in.

* * *

Back in the forest, the other wolf sniffed around, still tracing Yugi's faint scent and followed it out of the forest and grinned when he stopped at his home. /"I finally found you and if those two pesky wolves aren't in my way, you're mine. No trace of you will be left so the townspeople will always thinks it Yami and Aqua, leaving me free to eat as much as I please."/ the wolf thought as he licked his jaws before continuing on his way towards the house. Another, more smaller wolf watched him before sighing. /"I wish you didn't do this, Siegfried."/ he said quietly.

Siegfried turned back to him. /"Come on, Leon, or else you'll miss your meal."/ Siegfried said and Leon sighed once more before he followed his older brother.

* * *

Zypher: Well, that's all for now. Bet you didn't think I wasn't going to add Leon did you? I felt bad for him after the final episode before the Dawn of the Duel arc. Just goes to show you how much I hate Siegfried. Anyways, hope you will review and I'll see you in the next chapter.


	5. Learning of Siegfried and his Plan

Zypher: I think you all waited long enough so here's the next chapter to Little Red Riding Hood. Enjoy as always.

* * *

Little Red Riding Hood

Chapter 5

* * *

It was late at night and Yugi's mother sent a messenger back to the house to tell Yugi she would be staying at the orphanage overnight. He thanked the messenger before going into the kitchen, preparing dinner for him, Yami and Aqua. Aqua sat beside him, watching as he made dinner and also kept alert for he felt that something was about to happen soon. The back door was open to let in the gentle breeze and Aqua saw a shadowed figure run by the door in the corner of his eye. He looked towards the door again before growling.

Yugi stopped making the stew and looked down to him. "What's the matter, Aqua?" Yugi asked. /"There's something out there. Yugi, stay inside and keep this door closed. I'm going to see what's out there."/ Aqua said as he ran outside. Yugi ran up behind him and watched as he disappeared in the darkness before closing the door, hoping that Aqua will be ok. He finished up the stew and ladled it into two bowls and headed upstairs. He headed into his room and sat on the bed next to Yami.

He saw his gloomy look and whimpered softly. /"What's wrong, Yugi?"/ he asked. "Aqua said he saw something outside and went to see what it was. I'm worried that he could be hurt out there, especially with the townspeople worrying about their lives with you and Aqua." Yugi said as he handed the bowl to him.

/"It will be alright. Remember, Aqua is a werewolf as well. If it's someone that may try to harm you or us, he will make sure they are at least wounded and learn to not come back around here. We won't kill anyone for the sake of you and your mother's lives here."/ Yami said.

Yugi sighed and nodded before he started to eat his stew. Yami placed his bowl on the side table and sat up, moving over to Yugi. He wrapped his arms around him and nuzzled him gently under his chin. /"Yugi, don't worry. Aqua will be fine. I promise you."/ Yami said. Yugi finally smiled and nodded, patting Yami's head lightly. "Alright, I will stop worrying." Yugi said. Yami nodded and they continued with their dinner, both hoping that Aqua will be back soon.

* * *

Aqua sniffed around the house, getting a trace of two wolf scents nearby along with a faint scent of a human that may have been there earlier. He didn't worry about the human but started to search around for the wolves that were somewhere around the house. /"Where are you? I know you're around here somewhere and if you think you're going to make a meal out of Yugi, you're dead wrong."/ Aqua said. Siegfried and Leon stayed hidden in the shadows around the house, making sure that he wasn't able to see them.

/"So, he was around and if he's around them that means Yami is as well."/ Siegfried said quietly before looking to Leon. /"Leon, I want you to go after the boy. I can handle not having a meal but if you feel generous, leave me a bit of his flesh. I'll lead Aqua away before he can find both of us. Don't fail me."/ Siegfried said before running out and catching Aqua's attention.

He growled and followed him. Leon watched them go before heading over to the back door and scratched at it lightly. _'I know Siegfried wants me to do this but I'm not going to do it. I might get myself hurt or worse, killed by Yami or Aqua is they find out I was with him and they knew what he was trying to do.' _Leon thought.

_'I want to be taken care of like I should have been, not used to help Siegfried. We're supposed to be brothers but ever since Yami and Aqua's arrival, he thinks he should take revenge on them because we can't get more meals.'_ he continued to think, hoping that someone was still there.

* * *

Yugi heard the faint scratching through the open window and got up. "That might be him. I'll go open the door for him." Yugi said and Yami nodded. /"Be careful just in case it isn't him."/ Yami said and Yugi nodded before he left out the room. He continued to hear pawing and scratching at the door and he moved away the curtain to see if it was him but saw a small figure sitting on the steps. He wondered what it could be and opened the door. He saw the small wolf sitting there, looking up to him and he smiled softly.

"Now what are you doing out here all alone? You shouldn't be around with the townspeople worrying about wolves in the forest." Yugi said as he picked Leon up and went back inside, closing the door behind him.

He placed him down again and Leon turned to him. "Hey, I bet you're hungry. Come on, I should still have some stew left." Yugi said as he went over to the stove, picking up a bowl on the way and spooned some more stew into the bowl and set it down on the floor for him. Leon looked to the bowl before looking up to Yugi and barked softly before eating.

_'He's really nice. Oh I hope Siegfried doesn't get to him.'_ Leon thought as he continued to eat. "I hope my mom won't mind me keeping another wolf in the house. Oh well, I'll ask her when she comes back tomorrow. For now, you can stay in my room with Yami and Aqua. When you're done, come upstairs and I'll find you a place to sleep." Yugi said and Leon lifted his head from the bowl, nodding.

Yugi pat his head before heading back upstairs. Leon watched him go before sighing. /"Great, now I have something even worse to worry about. The fact if Yami or Aqua would kill me after sniffing out Siegfried's scent all over me because I've been working beside him all these years. I wish I left when I had the chance if I knew I was going to get myself into this kind of situation."/ Leon said as he finished his meal before heading upstairs.

* * *

Yugi sat back down on the bed and Yami looked to him. /"Where's Aqua?"/ he asked. "He's not back. Only a little wolf was there. I couldn't leave him out there so I brought him inside." Yugi said. Leon took the time to come in and Yami was assaulted with the scent of the wolf he found out about that day when he went to Yugi's grandfather and sat up, looking to the smaller wolf. He growled and got up, advancing over to the younger wolf. Yugi quickly got up and held him back. "No, Yami! Don't hurt him!" Yugi cried.

/"Why shouldn't I? He's has to be the wolf I sniffed out that day I went over your grandfather's and found him dead."/ Yami growled as he continued to advance towards the younger. Leon backed away, whimpering softly. /"Please, don't hurt me. I wasn't the one that killed him."/ Leon said. /"Then who, who killed him that has the same scent that's all over you?"/ Yami hissed, stopping before him.

/"It was my brother, Siegfried. I didn't want to be part of anything he has planned. We have been living in the forest long before you and Aqua came and he set up a plan that would get you both in trouble with the townspeople. He was the one that killed most of the people that walked on the path. I only watched and knew that something bad was going to happen but of course, I couldn't speak out against him."/ Leon said before looking down. /"I actually want to help you and Aqua not be caught and killed by the townspeople but since they are wary of any kind of wolf, I can't do much."/

Yami and Yugi listened to his story quietly before Yugi walked away from behind Yami and knelt down to Leon. "I'm sorry to hear that. I wish I could help as well but I don't want nothing to happen to me and my mother if the people learned we took care of Yami and Aqua when they needed it. But we may be able to do something to stop Siegfried. Do you know where he could be?" Yugi asked. /"He's still out there and most likely being chased by Aqua. But the problem is he was hoping that I was able to sneak in and kill you. He wanted you as his next meal."/ Leon said.

Yami growled lowly and looked out into the dark night. _'He will pay for this. He will not get his grimy paws on Yugi.'_ Yami thought. /"Well, since I'm guessing you wish to be on our side, we have to lead your brother into a trap and take care of him ourselves since I bet he's elusive enough to escape from the townspeople."/ Yami said and Leon nodded.

* * *

Aqua continued to chase Siegfried until the wolf was gone from sight ad he stopped. He snarled lightly before heading back towards the house. He used his jaws to open the door, seeing as it was still unlocked after Yugi let Leon in and walked inside, closing the door behind him. He shifted his paw into a more hand-like form and locked the door before walking upstairs and towards Yugi's room. He heard them discussing a plan and barked lightly to make himself known. /"What's going on here?"/ he asked.

"We're devising a plan to capture Siegfried. The wolf you were chasing was him and he was hoping this little guy would come in and kill me but I guess he didn't know Yami was in here so he wouldn't have made it far." Yugi said, patting Leon's head. Aqua nodded and went to sit down on the bed. /"Well, as much as I would like to know this plan, I say we get some sleep first. There would be no need to be tired tomorrow when we are trying to get him."/ Aqua said and they nodded. Yami laid back down on the bed, Yugi laying down beside him.

Aqua lied down on the end of the bed and Leon moved to lie beside him. He was wary though but Aqua told him that it was ok for the time being. _'Hopefully everything turns out well and we get him. I hate to go against my brother but he's going too far with this.'_ Leon thought before he fell asleep.

* * *

Outside, Siegfried looked everywhere for Leon and seeing as he wasn't at home or anywhere in the forest with their meal, he knew that he betrayed him. _'That little fool. He dares betray his own brother? Well, if he wants to join on Yami and Aqua's side, then he will be taken care of with them.'_ Siegfried thought. _'And maybe I could convince one of the townspeople to help me.'_

* * *

Zypher: Well, that's all for this chapter. I hope you enjoyed and will review. See you all in the next chapter.


	6. Fire at the Orphanage

Zypher: Well, I was supposed to be working on some more stories but I couldn't hold off the next chapter so here's chapter 6 of Little Red Riding Hood for you all.

* * *

Little Red Riding Hood

Chapter 6

* * *

The next morning, a woman came up to Yugi's home and knocked on the door. Upstairs, Yugi shifted in bed a bit before waking up. _'I wonder who could be coming here so early in the morning?'_ he wondered as he slipped out of bed without waking Yami, Aqua or Leon and headed downstairs. When he reached the door, he opened it and saw a woman wearing a green colored dress and had blond hair tied back into a ponytail. "Hello, are you Yugi Motou?" she asked and he nodded. "Yes. May I ask who you are?" Yugi asked.

"If you will let me inside, I will tell you the reason why I'm here." she said and Yugi nodded as he invited her inside and they went to sit in the living room. "Ok then. I am Tunare and I came here to help you with your little problem with the wolves and the townspeople." Tunare said. Yugi gasped. "How did you know?" he asked.

"I have a close connection with the forest they live in and I never did liked Siegfried when he came here. I wanted to get rid of him but I knew that someone else would be able to do that for me so I didn't bother. After Yami and Aqua arrived, I should've known he may try to plan something to protect his territory but this is going too far by adding the townspeople into this problem.

"And I heard that you were taking care of Yami and Aqua so I knew you may be the one to help so I came here to help you by letting the townspeople know that Yami and Aqua aren't the ones they should be looking for." Tunare explained and Yugi nodded.

"Well, what did you have in mind?" Yugi asked. "I will gather the townspeople to the town square and you bring Aqua and Leon there and show them that they would never hurt anyone like Siegfried does. I heard that Yami was hurt, was he not?" Tunare asked and he nodded. "By now, he should be healed well enough to shift back to either his wolf or human form so he can go and look for Siegfried so he won't interfere with their chance to live peacefully." Tunare said and Yugi nodded.

"I should have everyone or at least most of the townspeople at the square by noon. Come by with Aqua and Leon then and we shall show them they not as they thought so many times before." Tunare said once more as she got up. Yugi got up as well and thanked her for her help before she left.

* * *

Siegfried was still looking around for someone to help him with taking care of Yami and Aqua along with his betraying brother but couldn't find anyone of his liking so he decided to drop by town and see if there was a willing human there to help him. He spotted the perfect person and stayed inside an alley. Anzu walked by, intending to see what this gathering was all about even though she wasn't supposed to be seen back in town. /"Woman, come into this alley. I have something I wish to ask of you."/ Siegfried said and she stopped, looking towards the alley.

"Who are you and what do you want?" she questioned, trying to see who it was through the darkness. Siegfried walked out and she was about to call for help but Siegfried stopped her. /"No need to worry your pretty head off. I'm not going to kill you but I need your help."/ Siegfried said. "Why would a no good wolf need my help?" she asked.

/"Because, I need help getting my meal but I can't do it with two wolves in my way to it."/ he said. Something clicked in her mind when he heard him say two wolves. "Wait, does these two wolves in particular happen to be big, black and can change forms?" she asked. /"Yes, how do you know?"/ he asked her back.

"I seen them before. They helped a boy named Yugi from danger and they were taken to his home when the werewolf got injured." Anzu said. "Maybe I can help you. What do you want to do?" she asked and Siegfried told her of his plan.

* * *

Soon, it was noon and everyone was gathered at the square. Tunare stood before them. "I have gathered you all here to talk about the problem with the wolves that you claimed you have seen in the forest." Tunare said and they all started to talk about it. "Listen to me. The ones you have been seeing aren't the ones you should be going after. There is another that is more vicious than them and has taken the lives of many and you all have suspected that it was the ones you have heard of. I assure you, they aren't here to harm you at all." Tunare said.

"Then why have many people say that it was a black wolf that was attacking people?" Mr. Kazura asked. "And what make you think it wasn't the shadow of the wolf that caused all those killings?" Tunare retorted. They started to converse with one another and she knew she gotten to them mostly.

* * *

"Are you two ready to go?" Yugi asked. /"Yes, we're ready. Are you sure Tunare is right about this?"/ Leon asked. "I believe that this will work. Do you rather want to live your life hidden away from the townspeople?" Yugi asked. Leon shook his head. "Alright, just believe in this." Yugi said and they nodded. /"While you are doing that, I will make sure Siegfried isn't around to ruin this chance for us."/ Yami said and Yugi nodded before he left out.

"Well, let's get going."

* * *

Soon, Yugi arrived into town and made his way towards the square with Leon and Aqua trailing behind him. Some of those that left the square watched in awe as he walked by with the two wolves and started to whisper among one another. Yugi didn't listen and just made his way towards the square. Tunare looked up and smiled. "Glad you can make it, Yugi." she said. Mr. Kazura turned to see him ther with the two wolves. "So, you did have them hidden in your house. So the girl was right." he said angrily.

"No, listen to me. They won't hurt you in anyway. I guessing she told you about them and she's right. Aqua here along with the other wolf was framed for everything that has happened and this little one here's been abandoned by his only family. He confines in Yami and Aqua's protection and now he has to worry about you all coming to hurt them.

"And not just that, they helped me as well by watching over me. Now tell me that doesn't change what you think about them?" Yugi said. They listened to him, looking to Leon who hid behind Aqua, still worried that something might go wrong. One child who was with her mother walked away from her and walked over to the two wolves.

Her mother was about to go and bring her back before she could get hurt by Mr. Kazura held her back, wanting to see what they would do. The little girl continued to walk over to them and finally knelt down beside Leon and held her hand out towards him. Aqua noticed what she was trying to do and nudged Leon to walk over to her.

He did so and she touched his head lightly and seeing as he wasn't going to do anything, she stroked his head, smiling softly. "Mommy, they won't hurt anyone. I thinks they're right about what they said." The little girl said and Leon barked softly before licking her cheek lightly, making her laugh.

The mother of the girl walked over as well and went to pet Aqua who nuzzled her. Seeing as the wolves weren't hurting anyone, they came over and each took turns petting Leon while the little children giggled as they were given short rides from the older wolf. Yugi smiled, seeing that this problem was solved. _'Now, all we need to do is lead them to the true killer and Yami, Aqua and Leon will be able to live peacefully in the forest.'_ Yugi thought. Mr. Kazura watched this with rapt attention before walking over to Yugi.

"Ok, you proved that these wolves are harmless. Then tell me, do you know where the true killer is?" he asked. Yugi nodded. "Yes but I rather not have you get involved. He may be tricky enough to kill you. I'll get this taken care of myself with help from them." Yugi said looking to Aqua and Leon. He nodded. "Fine. But all I can say is that if they cause any trouble here in town, I won't hesitate to kill them no matter what you say." Mr. Kazura said before leaving. After giving the wolves a final pat, the people left to their regular business.

Aqua and Leon walked back over to Yugi and they all headed home. Tunare watched quietly before smiling softly and left.

* * *

Siegfried growled as they left. /"I can't believe they got through to them so easily. We will have to stop them and there's only one way I can think of."/ Siegfried said as he looked towards Anzu. "And what would that be?" she asked. /

"We're going to start a fire in town without being noticed. I'm going to leave pawprints around and they would think the boy went with the wolves to burn down the building. They may believe him now but trust only stays so long. Once they kill them, I'll get my meal and you would get your revenge for being sent out of town because they thought you were speaking nonsense."/ Siegfried said and she nodded with a grim smile on her face.

* * *

As it was getting close to dark, Yugi was relaxing in his room with Aqua and Leon. Leon was laying across his lap as Yugi stroked his head. Aqua was laying on the bed as well, watching them both. Yami poked his head through the door before walking inside. /So, how did it go with the town/ he asked. Aqua looked towards him. /"It went well. They don't fear us anymore."/ Aqua said and he nodded as he walked over.

/"Yugi, I wish to ask something of you."/ Yami said and he looked towards him. "What is it?" Yugi asked. /"Well, since I'm healed and all, we may have to go back to the forest. We may be safe from the townspeople but I know it would be too much for all of us to stay here, especially with Siegfried around and we have to look for him. I wish to ask you if you wish to become a werewolf like us so you can watch over yourself."/ Yami explained. "Can I think about it? I mean, I would gladly be a werewolf so I can watch over myself and my mom but I don't know what she would think of the situation. I'll ask her and if she fine with this, I'll come to the forest." Yugi said and he nodded.

Aqua looked towards the window, feeling that something wrong was happening. His suspicions were confirmed when he saw the bright glow of a fire in the town. He got up quickly, catching Yugi and Yami's attention. "What's wrong?" Yugi asked. /"A fire, in the town. Someone must be trying to set us up if they're working with Siegfried."/ Aqua said and Yugi gasped. "We have to get there now! If that fire's at the orphanage, my mom might get hurt since she hasn't been back ever since." Yugi said and they nodded.

/"Leon, you stay here so you will be safe. Come on, Yugi, hop on my back and we get down there as quick as possible before the fire can rage out of control."/ Yami said and he nodded as he got off the bed and climbed onto his back and they were soon out the door.

* * *

Like Yugi said, the fire was at the orphanage and Mrs. Motou was trying to get the children out but the back way was blocked from the fire. She tried to find another way out but every second wasted, the fire grew. The children gathered up near her, hoping that they will get out safely.

She looked towards the window and thought she saw a shadowed figure but it was gone before she could see them clearly. _'I hope someone can get in here.'_ she thought as another piece of the flaming ceiling fell towards them and she back the children away but was soon trapped.

The smoke gathering in the room was choking them and she had a sinking feeling that they may not make it out alive.

* * *

They finally reached town and went toward the crowd as people tried to put out the fires with water. Yugi quickly got off Yami's back and ran towards the crowd of people and stopped, seeing the burning building. _'Mom, please, don't die.'_ Yugi thought before he went to ask someone about what's going on.

"We're trying to get these fires out as fast as we can but it keeps growing. The children may die in there cause we can't get in there with the fire raging out like this." the man Yugi asked said. _'Oh no..'_ he thought but then saw two forms making their way towards the orphanage.

"Wait! Yami! Aqua!" Yugi yelled and was about to run towards them but he was held back. "You can't go there! It's too dangerous!" the man from earlier said. "No! I can't lose them! I love them too much to let them risk their lives to do this!" Yugi shouted, trying to break free from the man's grip. "Don't worry, I think they will be fine." the man said. He had tears in his eyes as he looked towards the burning orphanage with hope. _'Please, don't die Yami and Aqua.'_ Yugi thought.

* * *

Yami and Aqua ran through the burning orphanage, trying to look for Yugi's mother and the children. The finally spotted them and made their way over towards them. Mrs. Motou looked up and smiled. "Oh, I'm so glad to see you two. Please, help the children. I'll follow behind you." she said and they nodded.

The tried to look for something to carry all the children in, seeing as it would take longer if they took them out by the armful. They saw a broken wagon that was large enough to hold them all and wasn't burned by the fire yet. They grabbed it, shifting their forms to a werewolf and helped them inside.

Once they were all in, they picked up the wagon and made their way out, making sure that Mrs. Motou was behind them. But the worse has yet to happen. Before they could reach the door, a piece of the ceiling fell once more, this time cutting Yami and Aqua from Yugi's mother. They got the children out quickly before Yami headed back inside.

Yugi ran over to him when the man let him go. "Aqua, why did Yami go back in?" Yugi asked. /"Your mother got trapped when a flaming support beam fell in between us. We couldn't get her since our hands was full. Hopefully no more support beams will fall or else this whole entire building will collapse on them both."/ Aqua said.

Yugi wrapped his arms around him, hoping for the best.

* * *

From a nearby location, Anzu and Siegfried watched with glee. /"This may turn out better than expected. With Yami out of the way, I can take care of Aqua easily with another trick and we'll get what we want."/ Siegfried said. She nodded and they continued to watch.

* * *

Yami jumped over the flaming beam and looked around for Mrs. Motou. He finally saw her lying on the floor, unconscious. He ran over to her and picked her up gently before heading back towards the busted down door. But he heard a crack and jumped back as another piece of the support beam fell in between them and the door at an angle, blocking it. He growled and tried to find another way out but looked up and saw that the whole roof was collapsing and he ran, trying to get towards a window before he and Mrs. Motou could be crushed.

* * *

When they saw the building collapsing, Yugi feared the worse. _'No, they can't be gone. Please tell me they aren't gone.'_ he thought. But even after the building collapsed completely, they didn't see anyone come from the ruins. Yugi buried his face into Aqua's side and he placed and arm around him. /"I'm sorry, Yugi. Maybe I should've went in there with him."/ Aqua said.

"No, that would've made it worse. I don't want the both of you to die." Yugi said softly. Aqua comforted him silently, the people feeling sorrow for his loss. The children that was saved walked over to them and comforted Yugi as well, learning much about him from the stories his mother told them about him.

Although, some weren't that caring. Mr. Kazura watched as Yugi was comforted by the werewolf and the children. He had a feeling, after seeing this form, that he or the other wolf could've possibly cause this fire with his help. But what he didn't know was it was a setup and was too angered by the situation to know the mistake he was about to make.

Yugi and Aqua looked towards the burned down orphanage before they left the scene with silence. They looked up though when they heard some gasps of recognition. They turned back and saw a few pieces of burned wood moving. The boards were pushed away and a form got up from the carnage...

* * *

Zypher: And here we are at a cliffhanger. Sorry, couldn't resist. Anyways, I hope you will review as always. See you all in the next chapter.


	7. Moonlit Changes

Zypher: Hey, I welcome you to the next chapter of Little Red Riding Hood. Sorry for the long wait but hope you will enjoy.

* * *

Little Red Riding Hood

Chapter 7

* * *

Yugi watched as a form appeared from the rubble. "Yami!" he called as he ran over. He panted hard as he held Yugi's mother in his arms. "Oh thank you so much, Yami!" Yugi said, hugging the werewolf around his waist. He barked softly before looking over to where Ushio's father stood and saw the look in his eyes. _'He thinks we did it. This won't suit well for us even if we did get the people's trust.'_ he thought before looking down to Yugi. /"We should head back now and make sure your mother is alright."/ Yami whispered and he nodded.

The caretaker of the orphanage walked over to him. "I thank you and the wolves for helping the children. I don't know what I would do if something happened to them." The caretaker said. "It was nothing. I'm glad we were able to come in time." Yugi said before he, Aqua and Yami left. They didn't noticed that Mr. Kazura was following behind them silently.

* * *

When they arrived back home, Yami headed upstairs and placed Yugi's mother on the bed and Yugi tended to some of the minor wounds she had from the flames. "I hope she will be alright." Yugi murmured as he placed the last bandage over the wound. /"I'm sure she will be. She only fell unconscious from shock when the support beam fell. She was lucky I was there to cover her body from being harmed."/ Yami said. "You did that? Are you hurt?" Yugi asked, looking over to him. /"No need to worry. I'm fine."/ he said before his ears twitched at hearing someone knocking on the door.

"Who could be here this late at night?" Yugi wondered to himself as he walked out of the room, Yami and Aqua following behind him. When they got downstairs, Yugi walked over and opened the door. "Oh, Mr. Kazura. What brings you here?" he asked. "Those werewolves of yours. I came here for them."

"But why? They haven't done nothing."

"Yes they have. I found pawprints at the scene and I knew they could have started their fire themselves." he said.

"But if they would start the fire then what do you think would compel them to go and save the children and my mother? They didn't do it and I know because they were the ones that warned me about the fire in the first place."

"Well, I don't have any other proof except the paw-prints I found there. Unless you can tell me and show me that they belong to another wolf other than them then I have no choice but to kill them."

"Fine, we will. I promise you that we will find that wolf that keeps killing people and prove to you that they're innocent." Yugi said and he only gave a curt nod before leaving.

He shut the door and sighed. "Now the problem is how are we going to do that? That wolf is slick enough to escape before he could be seen so chances are we won't be able to find him." Yugi said. /"Not really. We still have Leon and he said that the wolf that caused everything is his brother. He can easily lead us to him and we can take care of him ourselves."/ Yami said. "That's right. But what would happen to Leon if his brother finds out? I don't want him to get killed." Yugi said as they headed back upstairs.

/"We assure you, little one, he won't be hurt at all. We will stay close to him so if his brother tries anything we can stop him before he can."/ Aqua said and he nodded with a smile.

* * *

Back in the forest, Anzu and Siegfried tried to think of another plan to take care of Yami and Aqua for good. "That didn't go as planned but we can think of something else, right?" Anzu asked and Siegfried nodded. /"Yes. They won't get away easily but we have to plan this out more than with that fire. Have any ideas?"/ he asked, looking to her.

"Well, I know where Yugi lives so maybe we can plan something there while they're unaware." Anzu suggested. /"Yes, that's perfect. Now we just need to think of what we can do. I know Yami and Aqua will be wary after that fire so we need to be secret enough to get the boy to use as bait."/ Siegfried said.

She nodded and they dicussed ways how to get inside and grab Yugi without Yami and Aqua noticing.

* * *

Yugi was lying on his bed, eyes closed in deep thought while Yami looked out the window towards the forest. _'I know that Siegfried is in there somewhere and we'll find him. I'm not going to let our race be pinned as mindless killers because of him.'_ Yami thought before he left the window and jumped onto Yugi's bed, curling up at the end.

Yugi opened his eyes and looked to him. "Yami, is something wrong?" Yugi asked. /"No, nothing's wrong. Just hoping that Siegfried will reveal himself soon so we can get rid of him and live peacefully back in the forest."/ Yami said, looking over to him.

Yugi was saddened at the thought but he knew it was best for them. _'I knew they would have to go back soon and I can't try to keep them here. Mom did say they will have to go back once they were healed but now since they need to defeat Siegfried and free the forest from his wicked ways, I will help as much as I can before we say our final goodbyes.'_ Yugi thought before bidding Yami goodnight and turned off the lights.

* * *

The next day, Yami with Leon went out to the forest to see if they can find Siegfried back at his den so Yugi stayed home with Aqua to watch over his mom. Yugi was fixing a quick snack for Aqua but he saw his solemn expression. /"Yugi, is something wrong? What makes you sad?"/ Aqua asked as he walked over to him.

He looked like he was about to cry but he wiped his eyes. "It's nothing Aqua. I'm ok." Yugi said. Aqua shifted into his human form and placed a hand on his shoulder. "The tears in your eyes doesn't tell me so. Please, tell me what's wrong?" Aqua asked again.

He sighed lightly as he turned to him. "Well, ever since this problem with Siegfried arose, I've been thinking all this time of what you two will do once Siegfried is taken care of. I know for sure you would want to head back into the forest and I can't stop you, no matter how much I want to. There's something inside of me that's telling me something that I think won't be possible with you two." Yugi said, looking to him before looking down. Aqua placed a hand on his chin and lifted his head up. "And what would that be?" he questioned.

"I can't tell you. At least, not right now." Yugi murmured. "Come now, you need to tell us. If you don't and we do leave or something happens to us that will keep us from returning, then you will feel great sorrow for not telling us sooner and if we depart from this world, we don't want to know that you are depressed from not telling us something that you think is important." Aqua said and he nodded before taking a deep breath.

"My heart," he started, placing a hand over said area. "My heart tells me that we should be more than friends but it's not possible. I'm human and you are one of the supernatural. Being together is unlikely and even if we were, you would have to leave and I would have to stay here. There's no reason to listen to what my heart says because it won't come true." Yugi whispered softly, tears coming to his eyes once more and spilled down his cheeks.

Aqua was intrigued with this and gently removed his hand from his chin only to placed it on his cheek, wiping the tears away with his thumb. "Yugi, I will tell you this, you may think this but you are nowhere near the truth. In truth, we do like you more than a friend. You have done so much for us even after we first met and we repaid you with our trust and protection.

"They only thing we haven't gave you is our love because we fear that you would never return it. We may be werewolves but that will never change our love for you. There may be boundaries with who someone wants to love but to some supernaturals, love has no boundaries." Aqua said.

Yugi looked up to him once more and saw the love shining in his eyes and smiled before wrapping his arms around him, burying his face into his chest. "I'm happy to know this but what about your home back in the forest? I know you and Yami would want to go back and I would love to come but I can't leave my mom and the house alone." Yugi said. "We'll solve that problem when the time arises but for now, all you need to worry about is what to do about Siegfried. I know you want to help and we may need all the help we can get." Aqua said and he nodded.

"Well, let me finish up with that snack I was making and we can head upstairs and try to think of some ways how we can take care of Siegfried." Yugi said and Aqua nodded as he sat down at the table and waited for him to finish his snack.

* * *

They soon arrived at the den but there was no sign of Siegfried inside. /"I know he should've been in here at this time unless he left to do something but I don't know what he would possibly do."/ Leon said. /"I have a bad feeling about this since he is coming after Yugi. He may try to elude us until Yugi is alone and vulnerable and then go in for the kill while we're not there to stop him."/ Yami said. He nodded and they soon started on their way back to the house.

* * *

Anzu and Siegfried made it to Yugi's house and they went over the plan once more before Siegfried ran off to hide. Anzu knocked on the door and soon, Yugi opened the door with Aqua standing beside him. He growled in warning but Yugi shushed him. "What do you want, Anzu?" he asked. "Just wanted to see if you want to take a walk through the forest with me." Anzu said.

Aqua watched her warily, finding something odd about her. "I'm not sure. There's something going on in the forest right now so mom told me not to head in there until the problem is dealt with." Yugi said and was about to shut the door when she held it open.

"Aw, come on Yugi. That wolf thing is not a problem anymore since you have them. I'm telling you, it's safe." Anzu said as she dragged him out from the house. Aqua grabbed onto his shirt wiht his teeth and tried to pull him back into the house. Anzu growled and moved to pull him away.

"Let go." Anzu said but Aqua shook his head and tried to pull him inside again. "Aqua, let go." Yugi said and he did so, whimpering softly. Yugi removed Anzu's hand from his shoulder and kneeled down to him. Aqua walked over to him, placing his head upon his knees and whimpered softly.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. If something goes wrong, I'll come straight home." Yugi said before whispering lightly so only he could hear. "Besides, I have a feeling she's doing something with Siegfried so I may be able to find him and tell you two where he's hiding." he said and Aqua nodded, gently licking his face before backing up and letting him get up.

He stood up and followed Anzu towards the forest. Aqua watched silently before heading back inside, closing the door behind him. _'Yami and Leon will be back soon, hopefully sooner cause we need someone to follow him. If Yugi's right about what he said, he will be caught by Siegfried and possibly be made into his awaited meal.'_ Aqua thought, tempted to go and follow them but didn't want to leave his mother alone.

* * *

They walked quietly through the forest, Anzu not saying a word. Soon, they stopped in a small clearing and Anzu turned to him. "So Yugi, do you really fear those wolves?" Anzu asked. "No, I'm the one taking care of them so why should I fear them? If I'm right, there's another wandering in here that does all the killings in the forest, not the necessary ones that Yami and Aqua do just for food. So Anzu, why did you bring me here?" Yugi demanded. /"Because, you were my meal before Yami and Aqua decided to protect you."/ Siegfried said as he came out from the brush.

"I knew it. Anzu, how could you stoop so low as to help a wolf?" Yugi growled, glaring at her. "Because, thanks to you, the town doesn't believe me and I was banished. Now I can have my revenge by having you killed but first, we need you so Yami and Aqua will come so they can save you. We already failed once and we're not going to do so this time." Anzu said.

It finally dawned on him. "It was you, you and Siegfried started the fire at the orphanage. You tried to frame Yami and Aqua for it! How dare you!" Yugi hissed as was about to charge at her if Siegfried didn't shift forms and grabbed him.

/"No little one. You have more important things to be used for."/ Siegfried said, watching as Yugi struggled in his grip before they disappeared farther into the forest.

* * *

Yami and Leon arrived back and Aqua told him of what happened. /"That rotten girl. She must be up to something because Yugi told me a while back that he never liked Anzu because of her attitude. I'm going out there to look for him and I may need your help to look over the forest completely. Leon, I want you to stay here and watch over Yugi's mother."/ Yami said, looking to him and he nodded.

They both left out the house before taking a different direction in the forest, hoping to locate Yugi's scent before something happens.

* * *

Yugi was tied down to a tree somewhere deep in the forest while Anzu and Siegfried was discussing the next part of their plan. "So, how long with it be before Yami and Aqua come? Knowing Aqua, he might've already told Yami about what happened." Anzu said. /"It shouldn't be long. Once they catch onto his scent, they'll be here and fall right into our trap."/ Siegfried said.

/"Too bad then that it wasn't so elaborate."/ Yami said as he came from behind the tree, holding Yugi in his arms. "But how did you get past the trap!" Anzu shouted before turning around and saw Aqua holding the netting that they had placed over the pit of spikes.

/"It wasn't that hard to spot. You need better skills if you want to trick us into such a trap."/ Aqua said as he threw the netting away. Siegfried growled before smirking. /"No matter. I'll deal with you myself if I have to."/ Siegfried said. /"Chances are you won't even survive so just go ahead and try."/ Yami said as he let Yugi down.

Siegfried snarled and leapt for him but he easily picked him up and threw him over his shoulder. He slammed into a tree and whimpered slightly in pain as he tried to stand up. /"See, you will never defeat us."/ Yami said.

Yugi smiled at seeing Siegfried being easily defeated and was going to run over to Aqua if Anzu didn't grab him and threw him somewhere else. Aqua growled and tackled her down. /"You will pay for that. Wait..."/ he started and sniffed her clothing which she didn't switched after the night of the fire.

/"Your scent, it has the smell of gas on you. You were the one. You helped Siegfried set the orphanage on fire, didn't you?"/ he growled and she didn't say nothing. He growled, revealing his sharp fangs and glared down at her. /"Do you not know the lives you put in danger with the little stunt? I will make sure you death is painful for that."/ Aqua said and she gulped.

"Siegfried, help me out here!" she shouted over towards him and he looked over to her. _'Can't lose this necessary person.'_ he thought as he ran over towards her but Yami tackled him down and they got into a scuffle on the forest ground. Anzu watched helplessly as Siegfried was wounded in the battle and with a swift kick, he knocked Yami off before running off.

"Hey, you can't leave me here!" she said before he didn't respond. Yami snorted and walked over to her. /"Seems like you're out of luck. Like Aqua said, you will pay not only for working with that low-down wolf but trying to get Yugi, his family and the people of the town harmed during so."/ Yami said.

"Please, I beg of you, don't do this to me." Anzu pleaded. /"Sorry but we don't give retribution to those that work with the enemy."/ Aqua said before he eagerly ripped into her flesh. She screamed out in pain and Yami looked over to Yugi. /"Yugi, head home, we'll be done here soon. No need for you to watch."/ Yami said and he nodded as he made his way back home. When he was out of sight, he joined Aqua in their meager feast.

They eagerly gorged on the bleeding and screaming form of Anzu, ripping and tearing flesh from bone and swallowing it whole. Her screams echoed through the forest but no one would hear since they're so far inside. Blood spewed from damaged flesh and the two werewolves licked it up greedily as they continued with their meal.

Yami looked to her and watched as she coughed up blood. She faintly looked up to him, eyes pleading still but he only snorted and bit down on her throat harshly and ripped it out. She gurgled her last breath before dying completely.

They continued to feast on the remains and once their stomachs were full, they licked away what blood they could before leaving the site.

* * *

Yugi made his way back to the house but winced as his hand was nicked by a small thorn bush. He walked inside and looked to the wound and was going to wrap it when he thought of another method. He gently raised his hand up to his mouth and licked the blood away.

Normally he wouldn't even dare taste blood since it made him feel sick but this time, he didn't mind the taste of his blood at all. Once the blood was cleared away, he wrapped the small wound and waited for Yami and Aqua. He heard a small bark from outside and opened the window only to be tackled down by Yami.

He laughed softly and lifted himself up once Yami climbed off. "So, was everything taken care of?" he asked. He nodded. /"Yes, you will never have to worry about that wretched girl anymore."/ Yami said as he licked his cheek lightly. "So, what will we do about Siegfried since he ran off?" Yugi asked.

/"We'll find him again since he won't try to leave his goal for too long. Might have to recuperate and try to think of another way how to get to you since we're still protecting you."/ Yami said and he nodded. "Well, I better go and check on my mom. Why don't you two rest up a bit?" Yugi suggested and they nodded as they walked up to his room to sleep.

* * *

When Yugi arrived to his mother's room, he saw she was awake and silently playing with Leon. "Mom, are you ok?" he asked and she looked to him. "I'm fine now thanks to Yami and Aqua. If they didn't save me and the children, I think we wouldn't have survived." she said.

"I know, I'm glad we met even though everyone thought of them once as mindless killers but we know who the true killer is and we're trying to capture him now. Hopefully we will succeed because they really want to head back to the forest but they can't knowing the town and its people are in danger." Yugi explained.

She nodded and then saw the look in his eyes. "Yugi, you really love them, don't you?" she asked and he nodded. "I do and I already talked with Aqua about this. They love me back as well but I know I can't go with them back into the forest and leave you alone with your herb garden." Yugi said. "Yugi, come here." she said and his did so. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close. "Yugi, my dear child. I'll be fine. You must follow your heart. If you wish to go with them, I'll understand because I want you to be happy." she said.

"But mom, if something happens to you, what will happen to the house? And your herb garden? I can't let that all go to waste." Yugi said. "Yugi, we know you care a lot for the house and if you both agree, we can change you both into werewolves. Not only to ensure your safety but so you can all live long and never have to worry about such." a voice said and Yugi turned to see Yami standing in the doorway, now in his human form.

"Are you sure? You don't need to do this." Yugi said. "But I want to Yugi. Not only to make you happy but also so we can be together throughout all eternity. I know you don't want to lose your mom since she's the only family member you have now and we don't want to lose you to deathly illnesses or old age." Yami said as he walked inside.

Yugi watched him before looking back to his mother. "What do you think, mom? Should we?" he asked. She nodded. "Yes, that would be nice and you get to have what you want. For me to live and watch over the house and you can be with Yami and Aqua in their home." his mother said and he nodded. "Thanks mom. This means a lot to me." Yugi said. "I can't have my little angel sad now." she said with a smile. Yugi hugged her again before leaving her embrace and walked over to Yami. He gently took his hand and they walked out of the room quietly.

* * *

"So, when will you two turn me and my mom into werewolves?" Yugi asked as he sat down on his bed. "Since tonight is a full moon, we'll do it then since it won't result in too much pain. The light of the moon soothes any type of pain that relates to wolves or any other kind of supernaturals." Yami explained and he nodded.

"After we become werewolves, will we have to do our first hunt or such?" he asked. "Yes, that will be necessary so you can hunt on your own when you need to, especially when we're not around to help but from now until we take care of Siegfried, we'll get your meals." Aqua said.

He nodded and they watched as the sun dipped below the horizon and the moon shined over their home. Yami looked down to Yugi quietly and he nodded. Aqua left the room so he could change Yugi's mother into a werewolf while Yami did the same for Yugi. "Are you ready?" he asked and he nodded. He shifted into his werewolf form and gently removed Yugi's shirt. With care, he bit Yugi's shoulder and he winced lightly but didn't feel no pain afterwards. Yami let go of his shoulder after a while and let the process continue on from there.

There was little pain as his bones sifted and changed shape and he cried out a bit but Yami was by his side and made sure everything was alright. Once the transformation was completed, Yugi opened his eyes and looked up to him. /"Is it done already?"/ he asked. Yami nodded. /"Come on, we best take you and your mom out for your first meal."/ Yami said, shifting into his wolf form and he nodded as he followed him out of the room. Aqua and Yugi's mother was already waiting outside for them and when they were out of the house, they ran off towards the town to see if there was a easy meal that they could share and not cause a problem at the same time.

* * *

After Yugi and his mother had their fill, they returned back home after ridding themselves of blood and the corpse. Yugi lied in his bed, still in his wolf form and Yami was curled up beside him. /"So, how do you feel now?"/ Yami asked.

/"I feel great now that I know I will be able to be with you and Aqua with no problems arising like I thought for so long."/ Yugi said, looking to him and gently nuzzled him under his chin.

He nuzzled back before lying his head down on the pillow. /"That's great to know little one. We never want you to feel sad or anything else. We want to keep you happy as much as we can."/ Yami said and he nodded once more.

/"Do you think we'll be able to deal with Siegfried soon cause I don't want him to hurt more people and make them blame you and Aqua for it."/ Yugi said. /"Don't worry, we'll get him soon enough. He may have escaped today but he won't be in hiding for long and when he comes out, we'll deal with him once and for all."/ Yami said. /"I hope you will."/ Yugi said before he yawned and snuggled up to Yami more, falling asleep afterwards. He watched him with a smile before going to sleep as well.

* * *

Zypher: And there's your chapter. Nice and long to make up for lost time. Hoped you enjoyed. See you soon.


	8. Enemy Showdown

Zypher: Well, time to get back to the even older stories. So here we are with the very long awaited chapter to Little Red Riding Hood. I'm tempted to do a revamp of this story too but I'll think about that later. I thank those that have reviewed the last time I updated this -cough-last year sadly-cough- and has been, hopefully, patiently waiting for another chapter of this to come out. Here you are and hope you enjoy.

* * *

Little Red Riding Hood

Chapter 8

* * *

A few weeks went by and both Yami and Aqua gave the basics of living as werewolves, making sure to keep everything that happened a secret from the rest of the village. After a few days rest from their initial transformation into werewolves, they taught them how to change back so they could continue with their work and have no one become suspicious, especially Mr. Kazura.

If they knew about what they became, he won't hesitate to lead a mob over to their home to drive them away or kill them. Yami and Aqua continued to hunt for any signs of Siegfried, sometimes bringing Leon for locations nearby that he may possibly hide out in but to no such luck.

"He has to be somewhere around here." Yami murmured to himself as they all sat down for dinner that night. "Well, he couldn't have go far. If he's still after Yugi, he won't leave anywhere farther than a mile or two from here as he plans. And with that Kazura guy roaming around, he probably doesn't want to risk being seen cause one, they will probably figure out he's the killer since Yugi pretty much cleared Yami and Aqua's names even though he's still suspicious and two, distract the guy from Yami and Aqua since he probably still wants you two dead." Leon explained as he looked to Yami.

Yami nodded. "Yeah..." he whispered and smiled as Yugi's mother, who is pretty much the pack mother now, walking in with a plate filled with lightly prepared meat slices. They were still dripping with blood and each of the wolves took a piece and indulged themselves into their meal. After they were done, Leon helped Mother clean up the dishes while Yami, Yugi and Aqua curled up before the hearth in their wolf forms. /"So, do you think he'll attack me again even if I'm a wolf now?"/ Yugi asked. Yami nodded.

/"He probably will. If he's that persistent, he won't let anything get in the way and only let small problems hinder him. I never heard of him until that day so figuring out his motives of attack other than attacking those that walk down the path in the forest will be tricky."/ Yami spoke.

/"And with Leon here with us, he may just change tactics so Leon won't be able to point out what he would do next before he does it."/ Aqua added. Yugi sighed and curled up more in between the two large bodies of his lovers. /"I hope we deal with him soon. I would love to still live here but I feel that we should move because the village may soon find out about us one way or another and even with Siegfried gone, we'll still have to worry about them or at least those that would agree with Mr. Kazura."/ Yugi whispered.

Yami leaned down and nuzzled him lightly behind the ear, nipping at the tip slightly. /"If that is what you wish, little one, then so shall it be. Once Siegfried is dealt with, we'll move far away and start a new life with a new home and ample food."/ Yugi smiled and thanked him. Mother walked in with Leon and smiled at the three of them and went to sit in her favorite armchair, patting her lap and Yugi stood, walking over to her and resting his upper body on her lap, smiling lightly as she stroked his head.

"Even though many would see this as a curse upon us, I wouldn't wish for it to never happen." she murmured before looking to Yami and Aqua. "You two are quite nice. Nicer than any other creature. I'm glad that you all have met one another."

Aqua smiled and nodded. /"We're glad as well. If we never met, I don't even want to think of what could've happened to him."/ Aqua whispered, lowering his head to rest on his paws. Yugi glanced over to him and moved away from Mother and walked over to him.

/"I'm sure, that even with luck...I would've found one of you. Even though it would never happen since it took a turn for the best, I could see it. Running away from him as he pursued me and Yami, hanging about in nearby bush somewhere looking for a simple meal. He heard the growls of another wolf that he knew wasn't Aqua and leapt out to see what it was and he saw me being chased."/ he whispered as he looked to Yami.

/"And seeing that Siegfried was the one causing the rumors, he fought with him long enough to chase him away but he vowed his return and he took me to his home to care for any wounds that I've gotten. That's how I see it."/

Yami smiled lightly. /"And it's true. I would make sure you're safe, even if I didn't know you."/ he spoke as he stood and walked over to Yugi, leaning down to nuzzle him softly. Mother smiled and stood. "Well, its getting late. Let's all get to bed and then we'll take a little morning stroll early tomorrow morning. Maybe if we're lucky, Siegfried will make an appearance and you can deal with him once and for all." They nodded and stood, shifting back into their human forms and soon headed upstairs to their rooms.

* * *

Early the next morning, even before the people in the village were awake, they all left out of their home and headed into the forest for their run, they paired off, mainly to see if they can bait the wolf their were looking for so Yugi went with Leon and close behind would be Yami, Aqua and Mother. After making sure the arrangements were solid enough, Yugi and Leon bounded into the forest, barking and yipping happily as they played and ran. A meter behind them were Yami, Aqua and Mother, each keeping a close out for the red hide wolf.

Siegfried was nearby, taking a short drink from the river that led into the village when he heard the sounds of them playing and smirked. _'Good, I can kill two birds with one stone.'_ he thought as he left the river to cut them off at the pass.

* * *

Yugi tumbled and rolled as he had a play fight with Leon before they crashed and they looked up, seeing Siegfried standing there. /"Don't you know it's dangerous to play out alone?"/ he questioned with a wolf grin before turning his gaze to familiar amethyst and growled. /"So, the packless two changed you into a wolf did they? No matter, I'm still hunting for you no matter what form you take."/

With that, he gave a snarl as he lunged down to bite at Yugi's neck. But he yelped as he was tackled by a large body and looked up to see Aqua standing above him, eyes shining with the thought of tasting blood. /"Nice try but did you really think we would leave two young pups alone with you roaming around and not be nearby to protect them?"/

Siegfried growled and freed a paw with a little struggling and swiped at Aqua's face, causing him to rear back and giving him a moment to free himself and lunge at him again. They got into a tussle, gnashing teeth trying to find a patch of fur and skin to bite on. As Yami and Mother reached the scene, Yami leapt in, shifting from wolf to werewolf and grabbed Siegfried before tossing him into the trunk of a nearby tree. Siegfried cried out as he hit the tree before falling to the ground and growled in anger as he stood shakily.

/"So, you want to play like that, huh?"/ he hissed before shifting into his werewolf form as well. He ran at Yami who charged in as well and grappled with one another, trying to overcome the other. But a dirty trick was played as Siegfried gripped Yami's hands hard before lunging in, tearing off a near chunk of his shoulder and Yami wailed in pain, stumbling back and Siegfried shouldered him onto the ground. /"No fair!"/ Leon cried. Siegfried chuckled as he looked to him.

/"Dear brother, when did you see me ever play fair?"/ he questioned.

Leon's ears folded back as he sighed. /"Never."/ he replied softly.

/"Exactly."/

He roared in pain as Aqua, now full werewolf lunged and gripped his shoulder. /"And neither do we."/ he murmured, returning the favor done to Yami. Siegfried howled in pain, falling back. Aqua stepped forward, ready to end it but Siegfried wasn't going to be killed there. /"I won't die to the likes of you."/ he hissed, swiping a handful of dirt into his eyes and Aqua cried out, trying to remove the dirt and Siegfried took that time to get away, blood dripping onto the ground as he ran. Once his vision was cleared, Aqua growled and was about to follow when a small voice called out.

/"Don't worry about him anymore, Aqua. We need to get Yami home."/ Yugi said and Aqua nodded and walked over, helping the older wolf back onto his feet and started on their way home.

/"At least he'll be licking his wounds and since he was so careless to let his blood still spill onto the forest floor, we can track him down once Yami's healed."/

* * *

Further away, Siegfried growled as he licked his wound. /"They will pay. One way or another, I will make sure they die before I aim for Leon and their little pet."/ he snarled before getting up and walking off as he staved the blood flow from the wound long enough to get far away so they couldn't track him any easier.

* * *

Once they were in their cottage, Yami was sat on the chair while Mother grabbed her supplies and started cleaning and wrapping the wound. Yami was still slightly out of it because of the blood loss and Yugi rested his head upon his lap, waiting for Mother to finish. When she was done, she took her things and left the room and Yugi jumped up into Yami's lap, shifting back and reached up to touch Yami's furry cheek lightly.

"Yami...can you still hear me?" he asked softly. Yami moaned lightly before one crimson eyes peeked open and he gave a small smile. /"Yes, I can still hear you, love."/ he replied. Yugi smiled as well and wrapped his arms around his neck, burying his face into his chest.

"Good. I was worried you were going to be unconscious for a while." he whispered before looking up to him.

/"No need to worry. The wound is deep but it would take something much larger to make me stay down for a period of time."/ Yami wrapped him arms around the smaller and leaned down to lick his cheek lightly.

Yugi giggled lightly as his licks tickled him and he leaned up to kiss Yami's nose lightly and they both relaxed in each other's arms, Aqua sitting on the floor beside them until lunch was made and ready and they all stood, Yugi helping Yami as they walked into the kitchen to eat and plan their next mode of attack now that Siegfried was weak.

* * *

Zypher: And there you have it. Another chapter for all you patient people. And Yugi's mother is now Mother for lack of giving her a definite name ever since starting the story as far as I know. Hoped you enjoyed and I'll make sure to be updating this story and some of the older ones regularly from now on. I'll see you all later!


	9. The Final Fight

Little Red Riding Hood

Chapter 9

* * *

Like expected, it didn't take long for Yami to heal from the wounds given to him by Siegfried. Sure, it set them back a week but nonetheless, there was no other appearance from the other wolf, especially with Aqua on guard. Yugi did everything he needed to care for Yami while he was on bed rest and once the other was up, he was happy. /"It's good to be back up again."/ he said, shaking out his fur as he stretched out his leg to see how his shoulder was fairing. Yugi nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I hated seeing you hurt and there was nothing I could do and that didn't make me happy. Yami, can't you teach me how to fight too just in case something happens?" he questioned and the older looked down to him.

/"That sounds like a good idea. My only concern is that you've been only a pup for a little while and therefore, you don't really have the strength for it to fight a full grown werewolf. If you're not careful, Siegfried can easily snap your neck or spine with one swipe."/ he explained and Yugi whimpered. "True but I just don't want to be left on the sidelines."

/"I know but we don't want you to be in danger, especially with the fact that you're the one he's coming for."/ he murmured.

Mother came walking in with a plate of food for Yami and set it down for him. "Aqua says he might have an idea to end it all. We're going to head into the den once you're done, Yami." she spoke and they nodded before she left Yami to eat, sharing some of his food with Yugi as he ate.

When everyone was in the den, Aqua looked to them. /"Well, as we know so far, Siegfried is hiding out somewhere in the forest. He can't go far without revealing himself to the town or some wayward traveler. We end it tonight if possible and we're going to need all the help possible."/ he spoke. "So what do we need to do?" Mother asked. /"We're going to try the bait tactic again but this time, we're going to have one or two of you hiding while we fend him off to distract him."/ he said before becoming his mortal form and reached behind him to take something off the hearth. "And then to end it, we just need someone to hit him in the back with this." he said, holding out the silver dagger.

"Silver is like poison to us so once we get hit, it will start affecting us. Shallow cuts can give him a chance to heal but having it stabbed straight into him will be his end." he explained and Yugi nodded. "So there's five of us. You and Yami will be fighting him to distract him so we need someone quick to get him in the back." Yugi murmured. "I'll do it." Leon spoke up finally and they looked to him. "Will you be alright doing this? Even after all he has done, he is still your brother." Aqua murmured softly.

Leon looked down. "I know but I want this forest to be safe and it never will be with him still running around and killing people. I love him like a brother but enough is enough." he said and Yami nodded. /"Bold words, young pup, but ok. We'll let you take care of him but if things get bad, run back home with Yugi and Mother."/ Yami said and he nodded.

"Ok."

"So when are we going to start?" Yugi asked as he looked up to Aqua. "The sooner the better. If you all are ready for this then we should get out there now while daylight is still out. We don't want to try in the darkness where we can't tell friend from foe."

They nodded and once they were ready for the final confrontation, they all shifted into wolf form, the dagger wrapped and settled in Leon's mouth before heading out.

* * *

Siegfried grumbled as he sat by the river, a tattered cloth wrapped around his wounded shoulder which was healed but it still hurt to move it. "Damn that wolf. How can he be stronger than me?" he muttered angrily as he took a drink from the river. "But no matter. Once they're out of the way, I'll take care of that wayward brother of mine and their little pup and then I'll have control over this forest. The packs may have left their separate ways but I will continue to bring fear to those foolish mortals that live in the town. Anyone that enters my territory will die and soon, it will be this entire forest." he said, smirking darkly to himself before looking up as he heard a howl, one of a young pup.

"Good, looks like that time is nearing already." he murmured before shifting and started towards the sound.

* * *

Yugi continued to howl from where he sat, Yami and Aqua hidden away in the shadows which their fur provided good cover in the dark area. Mother and Leon were further away but within seeing range so Leon knew when to make the attack. Soon, the rustling of the brush and the crunch of branches under someone's weight alerted them and soon, Siegfried appeared. /"Ah, so you're out here all alone again? And with your bodyguards nowhere in sight. Have you finally given in to your superior?"/ he questioned as he looked down to Yugi. The smaller wolf glared.

/"You're no one's superior but this is the last thing you will ever do. I don't know why you've chosen me as your target but no longer will I be chased by the likes of you."/ he growled and Siegfried laughed. /"Oh is that so? Well let me tell you something, The reason you're my target is the reason every human that wanders into this forest is. This is my territory and I will be the one to bring fear int the hearts of humans in that pathetic town outside the borders of my land by setting an example. You are going to be my meal but at the same time, I'll leave your remains for the humans to see so they know who to never cross."/ he spoke.

/"But because of it, you also put Yami and Aqua in danger! Have you abandoned the laws of your kindred! Have you ignored them as your brethren?"/

/"But of course! Another wolf in my territory is an enemy! I have heard stories of them! They were once fierce beings but they wouldn't dare lower themselves to kill a human when food was scarce during the winter season. They are the reason the packs left for why should they stay when the only other food source is barred as long as they're around? But I don't care for them for they are not worthy of my time. You and your dear mother is all I'm after along with that brat of a brother that can't even do a thing without my assistance!"/ Siegfried growled, the conversation at its end as he lunged for Yugi. Yugi yelped but a howl of anger was heard as Aqua leapt out, tackling the other wolf down.

/"Go now, Yugi!"/ he called and Yugi nodded as he ran off, heading over to where Leon and Mother waited, watching the fight. Siegfried snared in anger, swiping a paw up to knock away but once he was down, Yai joined in, tackling the wolf down and Siegfried gave a cry as his paw was bitten. /"You bastard!"/ he hissed.

/"The feeling's mutual, you rat! This is no one's territory anymore and once you're gone, the humans can do as they wish. This forest provides them with resources but they can't get them if you're the one in their way."/ Yami growled, baring his teeth at the other. Siegfried shook his head as he looked to him. /"The humans are inferior to us. Why do you care so much for them!"/ Siegfried snarled, lunging at Yami and trying to latch onto him with his teeth but he ducked and dodged each move.

/"Because humans are like us! Sure we have an extra features but does that really make us any different! But since you'll never learn that lesson, this is where you're time ends."/

Siegfried growled at his words before turning, kicking up dust and Yami howled angrily, backing off and Siegfried using the moment of lowered defense to try and take him out but Aqua leapt in again, leaping onto his back and biting down at the base of his neck. The evil of the three howled as he tried to remove Aqua from his back. /"We have to do something now. Go, Leon. I'm sure Aqua will know what to do the moment you show."/ Yugi said as he looked to the smaller and he nodded. Mother unwrapped the dagger and held the handle out to him, Leon biting down tight before dashing off. "Be careful, Leon!" she called and he nodded.

Yami's ears perked at the sound of pounding paws on the ground and gave a look to Aqua. The other looked back to him and winked as he latched on tighter, making Siegfried howl more. /"That's enough!"/ he roared as he shifted and reached back, grabbing Aqua by the fur and slung him into a tree. Aqua yelped as he made impact, hitting the ground. He was winded and Yami growled. /"We're not finished here yet."/ he whispered as he changed into his werewolf form and ran for him. Siegfried was ready and grabbed at his shoulders, ready to make the lethal bite into the other's neck. Yami growled as he grabbed Siegfried's upper law, preventing him from getting any closer. The two grappled one another just as Leon arrived onto the scene and ran for Siegfried, ready to make his move. Unfortunately, Siegfried saw him and in a blue of motion, Leon yelped in pain as he was kicked, dropping the dagger.

/"You traitor! To kill your own brother?"/ Siegfried hissed.

/"You're no brother of mine anymore!"/ Leon barked as he ran for the dagger once more. Siegfried moved to toss Yami off to the side as he lunged at the younger pup and Leon froze, helpless as the huge form of Siegfried came at him. Aqua roared angrily as he intercepted the other, Leon taking the extra time to duck away. Yugi gasped before changing back into his mortal form and ran out. /"Yugi!"/ Mother cried. "I got this, mom! If someone doesn't get it, Siegfried will and he'll kill everyone with that kind of power in his hands!" Yugi called back as he rushed onto the battlefield. Aqua kept Siegfried at bay while Leon went to check on Yami. He grabbed the dagger before turning and ran for Siegfried.

Since Siegfried was too distracted with Aqua, who even in wolf form was becoming a hassle to keep up with, he wasn't expecting Yugi coming at him. Getting into range, Yugi lifted the silver dagger and impaled it into the back of Siegfried who gave a menacing roar of anger as the silver took its effect. But he was still mobile as he turned and looked to Yugi. /"You!"/ he snarled and went to grab the smaller teen but Yugi growled as he shifted and clawed at Siegfried's face, making him reel back from the unexpected attack. /"It's over. You're done."/ he whispered before headbutting the other in the stomach, causing him to fall back and burying the dagger in deeper. They watched as Siegfried howled and writhed in pain before eventually stilling. Mother came walking out and smiled to them all. "The nightmare is finally over now. We can live in peace." she whispered and Yugi nodded, smiling softly before looking up as Aqua walked over, nuzzling him.

/"That was very brave of you, Yugi. I'm proud."/ he murmured. /"Well I couldn't very well let him take me down with him. All of this hard work would be for nothing if that happened."/ he said and Yami nodded in agreement as he walked over to them as well. "So what are we going to do now?"

/"We'll bring the body to the town and have Yugi explain about the true killer of the forest. Once that's taken care of, we'll let you decide if you want to stay or migrate to another place."/ Yami said as he looked up to Mother. She pondered over the thought before smiling. "I think we should move. I'll start packing the necessary things and once you come back, we can go." she said. They nodded and Yami hefted the body of Siegfried onto his shoulder before the three headed into town.

* * *

People whispered as they saw them come into town and making their way to the town square. Someone called Kazura to the town square and once he was there, he looked to the dead body of the wolf before them. "What's going on here?" he questioned. Yugi stepped forward and looked to him. "This here is the real wolf that has been killing people in the forest. He was trying to prove an example to everyone in town by killing whoever came into his "territory". We dealt with the problem so now the forest is free to anyone who needs wood and water." he explained. The people whispered once more, happy with the thought and Kazura nodded.

"Well, kid, you've been doing many amazing things. At least the problem's been resolved so no more deaths will be upon our heads." he spoke and Yugi smiled. "It's the least I could do, especially when I was nearly a victim as well." Yugi spoke and the old hunter nodded. "As thanks, we'll mount this kill in honor of you and your two wolf friends for helping this village out. I was suspecting you for having them around but since you found the real killer and prove their innocence with the fact that they never attacked or bit anyone, I'll drop all suspicion of you." Yugi nodded and thanked him before looking to Yami and Aqua. The two nodded and soon left while Kazura took the body and left.

* * *

When the two returned to the forest, Mother was placing the last thing in the cart. "Mom, everything's taken care of and Mr. Kazura dropped me of all suspicion that Yami and Aqua could be the killer." he said and she smiled. "That's good. We wouldn't want to leave on a bad note with the townspeople." she said before looking to Yami. "Mind drawing my cart for me?"

/"Of course. Where should we go?"/ he asked as he tied the cart to him. Leon peeked out from the cart. "How about up north? Maybe along the way, we can sell Mother's herbs for coins when we need food and we can't find any deer to hunt for meals." Leon suggested. "I like that idea. Let's go." Yugi said as he and Mother climbed into the cart and they were off to a new home to settle in peace.

* * *

Zypher: Well, this is one of those moments where I would say that some of the really, really old stories should be discontinued due to the lack of having no idea where I want to go with them anymore since all those ideas were in the past and they were kicked off for new ones but that would be mean and something would come to me....eventually. Anywho, I decided this story's been on hold long enough so here's a chapter for you all. Sadly, I don't have much else to go on it so this and the epilogue will be the finisher for this little fic. For those that loved it, thanks so much and sorry for the long ass wait to get my butt in gear for this fic. See you soon with the epilogue.


End file.
